


Send Me an Angel

by gothclark



Category: Supernatural
Genre: First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-27
Updated: 2010-11-27
Packaged: 2017-10-13 10:07:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/136069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gothclark/pseuds/gothclark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They beat the devil now it's time for Dean Winchester to get his reward.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Send Me an Angel

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the Secret Angel III challenge. Since the person I wrote this for dropped out, I will dedicate it to all the Dean/Castiel fans out there. Thanks to Val, Alee, and xmarie08 for all their wonderful help. They made this story better. Remaining errors are mine.  
> Disclaimer: Supernatural is the property of Eric Kripke. No infringement intended.

They were losing the fight. Dean struggled under the weight of the demon-possessed man who had him pinned to the ground. He could just make out the struggles of another fight to his left, and he hoped that Sam was holding his own against his attacker. Dean gave up trying to pry the man's hands from his throat and clawed the ground, searching for his weapon. Just as he felt his fingers graze the barrel of his shotgun, the man lost his grip on Dean. Startled, Dean watched as the demon sailed through the air and slammed against the far wall, falling down in a crumpled heap. Dean clutched at his throat, staring up at his savior, Castiel.

"Thanks," Dean said. He rubbed his aching neck, and clutched at his sore chest.

"Dean!" Sam called as he rushed to Dean. Dean noted that Sam had a split lip and torn shirt. Other than that, Sam appeared unharmed and the demon he'd tussled with seemed to have vanished.

"It's cool," Dean said, holding his hand up to reassure his brother. "Cas to the rescue."

Castiel took Dean by the arm and helped him to his feet.

"He hurt you," Castiel said, glaring at the unconscious form just a few feet away.

A gust of wind suddenly filled the alleyway, raising swirls of dust and paper around them. Castiel's tie slapped Dean across the face, and he felt a tingling sensation where he touched Castiel's bare skin as they both reached to brush the tie aside. The sensation traveled through his entire body and he looked into Castiel's eyes, transfixed by the way the light danced in them.

"That was kind of weird," Sam remarked.

Dean broke eye contact with Castiel and watched a dust devil dance past.

A scream shattered the eerie silence. The demon Castiel had saved Dean from leaped onto Sam, slamming him against the wall. Sam fell to the ground beneath the assault. Dean watched as Castiel rushed forward to grab hold of the demon, but somehow, he managed to dodge Castiel, faking left and elbowing Dean in the stomach. Dean bent over in agony, falling to his knees, gasping for air. He cringed in pain and watched Castiel catch the demon in his grasp.

"You will not live another moment," Castiel raged. He sent the demon flying to the entrance of the alley. This time, the demon didn't move.

Dean watched as Castiel stepped over Sam's prone body and rushed to his side.

"Are you alright?" Castiel asked, taking Dean by the arm. Dean rubbed at his stomach and nodded.

The alleyway suddenly grew darker and they noticed the ominous figures at the other end. As the dark shapes converged on them, Castiel grabbed Sam by the collar and pulled him up, and then Dean lurched, feeling displaced. The alleyway vanished and they were beside the Impala.

Castiel had his hand on Dean's shoulder. Dean took a few deep breaths and resisted the urge to throw up. He wished Castiel would at least warn them when he was going to do that. He straightened his jacket and leaned against the Impala.

"Thanks, Castiel," Sam said with what sounded like a deep sigh of relief.

Castiel ignored Sam and crowded close to Dean, shoving him up against the car.

"Cas," Dean said, staring wide-eyed at him as Castiel placed his hand on Dean's chest. Dean shuddered beneath his touch and cringed as a burning sensation coursed through his body.

"That should heal any injuries you have received," Castiel said. His voice was low, almost a growl and his gaze stayed locked on Dean's eyes.

"Thanks," Dean said. He rubbed his chest and leaned away from Castiel.

"Do you feel that?" Castiel asked, leaning in even closer, and narrowing his eyes.

Dean eyed Sam then looked back at Castiel.

"Cas," Sam said, walking around the car to where Castiel still had Dean pinned. "Are you okay? You're acting kind of weird."

"I'm fine," Castiel said. He turned to Sam and reached up to touch two fingers to Sam's forehead. Sam vanished in a blinding flash of light.

"Cas," Dean said. "What the hell!"

"I sent him to Bobby's," Castiel said. He reached out and grabbed Dean by the shoulders. Dean's stomach lurched again as Castiel transported them.

This time, they stood in a dimly lit room. Dean stumbled away from Castiel and fell back onto a large pillow the size of a bed. Dean realized as he looked around that the room must be a honeymoon suite in some hotel. He took in the red velvet décor, dread filling him.

"What the hell is going on here, Cas," Dean asked. He tried to regain his footing, but Castiel fell to his knees beside Dean.

Without a word, Castiel leaned forward, his eyes shut, and his lips puckered. Somehow, Dean managed to get out from under him and roll away. He jumped to his feet and stumbled across the room, but when he stood up, Castiel was right in front of him, blocking his path. He pulled Dean by the collar and slammed him up against the wall. Dean winched partly in surprise and partly in pain, grunting when Castiel yanked him off his feet and pinned him against the wall.

"Cas," Dean started to say but his words were smothered in a kiss as Castiel mashed his mouth against Dean's. Dean struggled and pushed at Castiel, but his superhuman strength made it impossible to budge him. He tried to twist away from the kiss, but Castiel's mouth was insistent, and Dean could feel his body start to respond. When Castiel released his grip, Dean's feet touched the ground. Their eyes locked and Dean felt something deep inside him stir. He reached up to grip Castiel's hair in his fist, and leaned forward to push his tongue past Castiel's lips.

Then suddenly, Castiel pried Dean off and fell back, shocked, wide eyes staring at Dean.

"What the hell was that about?" Dean asked. He straightened his clothes and narrowed his eyes at Castiel, stunned at his own reaction.

"This is wrong," Castiel said.

* * *

Dean grumbled as he trudged through the front door of Bobby's house.

Sam greeted him. "Where have you been?"

Dean brushed past his brother without looking him in the eye. He was still furious, but he'd already spent all his rage during the six-hour drive. After Castiel had vanished without an explanation, Dean had somehow managed to find the Impala, which wasn't far from the hotel, and made his own way home.

Sam followed Dean, hovering just at his left elbow. When Dean turned around to glare at him, Sam backed off.

"What is up with Cas? He practically stepped right over me to get to you back in that alleyway, and then he sent me here," Sam said. Dean could hear the frustration mixed with concern in his brother's voice. "Where were you? Why did Cas do that?"

Dean turned away from his brother and tuned him out. He'd had a lot of time to think about the answers to these very questions, but all he could come up with was that he missed Castiel. Dean needed him to be here and, even though he'd screamed for Castiel until his throat hurt back in that crazy hotel room, Castiel had not returned to him.

"He didn't _practically_ step over you," Dean said turning on Sam. "He _did_ step over you." The harsh words shut Sam up, and Dean brushed aside a stab of guilt to look his brother in the eyes for the first time since returning from his unexpected trip.

Dean could see the hurt in Sam's eyes as well as hear the caution in his voice when he asked, "What's going on?"

Dean rubbed at his sore arms as he remembered Castiel's odd behavior. The memory of the kiss flashed through his mind, as well as Castiel's last words. He paced the room in frustration, wanting to call out to Castiel again, but knowing it would be futile.

"Oh no!" a shrill, high voice said.

Dean looked up to find a naked man standing before him. Dean turned his back on the intruder and squeezed his eyes shut, groaning.

"Hey, you guys!" Cupid squealed.

Dean braced for the greeting but when nothing happened, he turned and risked a peek. Cupid was still standing right behind him with one hand on his O-shaped mouth and the other resting on his chest over his heart.

"What, no hug?" Dean ventured. He looked to Sam.

"I'm afraid this is a dire situation," Cupid said. He walked around to stand in front of Dean and Dean quickly averted his gaze, staring just past Cupid's shoulder.

"Right, dire," Dean said.

"I messed up," Cupid said. "Well, technically, I didn't mess up, but something kind of went... wrong with my last assignment. Well, not so much wrong as there was an unexpected development."

When Dean turned his focus on Cupid, the man had a smile on his face.

"If something went wrong, why you are smiling?" asked Dean. He could feel the frustration with the lower-class angel start to build, but Dean kept it in check. He didn't want a repeat of what happened the last time they'd met Cupid. He glanced over at Sam again, signaling to him with his eyes.

"Does this have something to do with the way Cas behaved?" Sam asked. 'Good question,' Dean thought. Why hadn't he thought to ask that?

Cupid turned his attention on Sam. With a great big smile on his face, he rushed forward to hug Sam. Dean smirked then realized that he was staring at Cupid's naked ass. He looked away and found Castiel standing by the fireplace, his hands in his pockets.

"There you are," Dean said, feeling the urge to rush to Castiel's side.

Castiel took a deep breath, his gaze fixed on Cupid. He tilted his head, and Dean felt his heart flutter in his chest at the simple movement. While Cupid continued to greet Sam, Dean sauntered across the room, until he was standing beside Castiel. He looked Castiel up and down to see if there was something different about him, but couldn't find anything out of the ordinary - except that all Dean could think about was how Castiel was anything but ordinary. Dean casually brushed a hand along Castiel's sleeve and frowned when Castiel move away from him.

"There's been a misunderstanding," Castiel said. His deep voice filled the room, and Dean nodded in agreement, unsure what exactly it was he was agreeing to. He knew something wasn't right, but his mind was on the way Castiel raised his hand and fluttered his fingers in the air. It was like porn, angel hand porn.

"Really," Sam said, drawing the word out.

A hand waved in front of Dean's eyes, breaking Dean's focus. He slapped Sam's hand away and cleared his throat.

"What is wrong with you, Dean?"

"There's nothing wrong with me," Dean said. He could feel an edge of frustration build inside. Why was everyone here with them? He and Castiel should be alone.

When Castiel refocused all his attention on Dean, thoughts of anyone else fled from Dean's mind. Castiel's deep blue eyes spilled so much human emotion that it made Dean's breath catch in his throat.

"Is there any way to undo this?" Castiel said his intense gaze still locked on Dean.

"Undo what?" Sam asked.

Ignoring his brother, Dean reached up and fiddled with Castiel's tie, examining it closer, wondering why it always sat wrong. Dean tugged the tie open and pulled it over Castiel's head. He unraveled the knot and stopped, staring at his hands then up at Castiel.

"That was kind of weird, wasn't it?" Dean said.

Sam nodded in agreement and then looked to Cupid then to Castiel then back to Dean.

"That's what I'm trying to say," Cupid piped up. He fluttered his hands in the air nervously and balked when everyone turned their gaze on him at once.

Castiel sighed and shook his head.

"Well?" Dean said with impatience. He moved closer to Castiel and turned out the collar of Castiel's shirt to wrap the tie around his neck. Dean's eyes flicked up to Castiel's lips and he watched as the pink tongue darted out to lick them. Lowering his eyes again, he concentrated on the knot he was trying to tie.

"This is all wrong," Cupid said, his hands flying to his mouth.

"Dean," Sam called out to him. Dean tried to shake away the fog that threatened to engulf him. He finished tying the knot and smiled at Castiel. Castiel reached up to finger the knot, and their hands touched. The room exploded. Dean felt the dizzying tug of angel transport and knew that when he opened his eyes they would be somewhere else. When he did, they were in the upstairs bedroom.

"Finally, we are alone," Castiel said.

Castiel held Dean by the collar, his eyes blazing. He pushed Dean, slamming him against the wall. When their mouths met, nothing else mattered. Dean grabbed Castiel's shoulders and pulled him closer. The weight of Castiel's body against his made Dean ache all over with need.

Castiel plunged his tongue deep into Dean's mouth. No matter how much they kissed, Dean couldn't get enough. He pulled at Castiel's clothes, yanking free the tie he'd just fixed, desperate to get to bare skin. His eyes locked on Castiel's throat and Dean licked the exposed skin, marveling at how the rough stubble sent shivers of pleasure straight to his cock. Castiel threw his head back and moaned when Dean bit down as Castiel twirled them around with ease and they fell back onto the bed, Castiel on top of Dean.

"I love it when you take charge," Dean said. He gripped Castiel's face in his hand and tilted his head, mashing their mouths together, hungry, and desperate to kill the ache in his chest. Dean rolled them and they fell to the floor, Dean barely aware that they'd fallen. Every pore of Dean's body felt electrified. It was like nothing he'd ever felt before, and he wanted more. He needed more. He pulled back and stared down at Castiel's wet, parted mouth and heavy-lidded eyes.

This time, when he kissed Castiel, it was slow and languid and Dean kept his eyes open to watch the expression on Castiel's face. Each time their mouths touched, Dean felt exhilaration in his heart. Castiel slid a hand under Dean's shirt and caressed him with rough, deliberate strokes, each touch more electrifying than the last.

"This feels so..." Castiel began to say just as the door of the bedroom flung open.

"Dean!" Sam rushed in and yanked on Dean, trying to pry him away from Castiel. Dean struggled to stay where he was, but his brother managed to pull him off just enough so that Castiel could move. In the blink of an eye, Sam flew across the room to slam against the wall. Castiel stood in front of Dean with one hand up, glaring at Sam.

"Don't you ever touch him, demon spawn," Castiel said, his voice booming through the room. The windowpanes shattered from the onslaught of the sound and Sam writhed in agony.

Dean lay sprawled on the floor with his hands over his ears. "Turn it down!" Dean shouted. The voice stopped abruptly, and he removed his hands from his ears, glad there was no blood seeping from them like the other times Castiel had used his true angelic voice. Dean scrambled to get to Sam who still had his hands over his own ears. When Dean pulled them away, he saw that blood slowly oozed from Sam's ears. He glared up at Castiel. "What the fuck is wrong with you?"

Castiel's eyes went wide with panic, and he sat down hard on the bed.

"I'm sorry," Cupid said from the doorway.

Dean turned his glare on the naked angel, and felt a rush of anger course through him. He helped Sam stand. "This is your fault," he said, pointing at Cupid. Dean took a menacing step toward him, but Sam tugged on Dean and shook his head. Dean stopped and took a deep breath. If he upset Cupid, they would never find out what was going on.

"It's not really my fault," Cupid said with a shrug of his shoulders. His body quivered from the movement and Dean looked away with a queasy feeling in his stomach.

"Could you please not do that," Dean said. When he looked back, he concentrated on Cupid's face and told himself to ignore anything else.

"I had specific instructions," Cupid said. He smiled at them. "They were followed to the letter. It's not my fault who you picked as your perfect mate."

Castiel walked to Cupid, eyes narrowed and one hand up. "What exactly were your instructions?"

"Dean was to be given a choice," Cupid said with a roll of his eyes as though everyone should know this. "As a reward for defeating Lucifer, Dean would be allowed to choose who he wished to be with."

Dean frowned and looked from Cupid to Castiel and Sam. Confusion turned to realization.

"What? No," Dean scoffed. "You're telling me that I chose..." He hesitantly pointed at Castiel.

Cupid nodded with excitement, and then clapped his hands. "Yes! Isn't it wonderful? No one in the history of humans has ever chosen an angel."

"No!" Dean barked. He stepped toward Cupid, his fist raised. Cupid shrank away from Dean, and raised his arms in front of himself as though he needed protection. "I would never..."

"But you did," Cupid said. "I swear. It's true." Cupid looked to Castiel.

Dean started to laugh and wagged his finger at Cupid. "Not funny. The joke's over. You can undo whatever it is you did to me."

"I told you before, I don't joke about love, and I can't undo it," Cupid said. "Once it's done, it's done, my friend."

"I am not your friend," Dean said. He lunged without warning at Cupid but, by the time Dean reached him, Cupid had vanished.

Sam threw his arms up in the air. "Great, now you've chased him away!" he shouted in apparent frustration.

"So what," Dean said, glaring at his brother. "It's not like he was being helpful." He had his back to Castiel and hesitated to look behind him. He didn't believe he could look Castiel in the eyes after what had happened.

Dean slowly turned around and raised his gaze to meet Castiel's look of concern. The sudden silence stretched on, and Dean cleared his throat and waited for somebody to say something, anything, to break the growing silence.

"Um, so what do we do now?" Sam finally said.

"I stay as far away from Dean as possible," Castiel said. The look of regret in his eyes belied the words of the emotionless declaration.

Dean nodded and before he had a chance to say anything, the flutter of wings filled the room. Castiel was gone. Dean swallowed hard and turned his back on Sam, unsure if he would be able to keep his composure.

"Bobby's going to be back soon," Sam said, breaking the silence once again. Sam was good at that. Dean waved Sam away when Sam reached out for him.

"I'll be right down," Dean said, breathing a sigh of relief when Sam left him alone with his thoughts. This whole thing had happened so fast. Dean's head spun with the implications of what it all meant. According to Cupid, something deep inside him, something he'd brushed aside and never thought about, wanted Castiel, and Dean didn't understand how that was possible. He reached up and touched his own lips, the memory of the kisses flashing through his mind. His body tingled at the thought that there might have been more.

When Dean went downstairs, he found Sam on the phone with Bobby. He stood listening to one side of the conversation, his mind still on Castiel's abrupt departure without so much as a goodbye. Dean knew it was probably the right choice but, when he thought about the look in Castiel's eyes just before he'd flown away, Dean decided he didn't want to know what it meant. He squeezed the memory from his mind and thought instead about how good Castiel's skin felt, how right the touch of Castiel's searching hands on Dean's body felt, and...

"Dean," Sam called out. He was waving a hand in front of Dean's face and snapping his fingers at him, and Dean had a feeling it had been going on far too long.

Dean pushed Sam's hand away, quashing the urge to curse.

"Bobby's going to be out of town a few more days," Sam said. "He said we can stay here as long as we want, provided we don't mess the place up and we don't drink all his beer."

"That is a great plan," Dean said. He moved to the kitchen and grabbed a beer from the fridge, Sam right behind him. Dean twisted the cap off the beer, and drank long and deep.

It was going to be a long night.

* * *

When Bobby returned from his trip, a few days later, they were no closer to figuring out how to handle the mess. Dean had wanted to keep what had happened with Cupid and Castiel from Bobby, but Sam blurted the words out within minutes of Bobby's arrival.

"He did what!" Bobby said. He stared up in disbelief at Dean. His expression changed from stunned to one of amusement, and then, much to Dean's dismay, Bobby started to laugh.

"Just tell me there's a way to reverse this," Sam said.

Dean remained silent, leaning against the mantel, his eyes unfocused as he tried to figure out how he would live through the humiliation, Bobby's laughter echoing in his ears.

Once Bobby had sobered, he rolled his chair across the room and pointed to a small pile of books. "That is all the angel lore I can find, and I have read them all." He turned to face them with a grin. "There's barely a footnote about Cupid and his like and, what little there is, seems to contradict what you told me about your encounter with the pests."

"We've only really met one of them," Dean said. He turned a glare on his brother for having a big mouth and then focused on Bobby. "There has to be something, anything."

Bobby shrugged and gestured at the books on his desk. "Be my guest, princess. I'm going to bed. I've had a long day." Bobby maneuvered his chair out of the room, brushing off Sam's attempt to help.

"Well, let's get to it," Dean said, stomping over to the desk and picking up one of the books.

* * *

After exhausting every avenue of research, Dean gave up on trying to find a way to reverse what Cupid had done to him, although Sam was still determined to find something that could help. They'd already spent six days puttering around Bobby's place, and Dean was beginning to get anxious. It was a waste of time. There was nothing else to do, and Dean was starting to think that Castiel's solution was the only solution. He wanted to get back on the road and forget that it ever happened.

Sam was babbling on about something, Dean wasn't sure what because he hadn't really been paying attention, when Dean realized that he had pulled his phone out and was staring at the screen. He didn't even remember taking it out of his pocket, and he surely didn't remember scrolling down his contact list to Castiel's number. His finger was poised over the talk button.

"Dean," Sam snapped his fingers in Dean's face, calling his name a few times, a habit that was starting to annoy Dean.

Dean flipped his phone shut and set it down on the coffee table beside his empty beer bottle. He didn't remember finishing the beer either.

"What were you saying?" Dean asked, turning his attention to Sam. For a moment, Sam just watched with an expression of annoyance on his face. He shook his head and turned his laptop so Dean could see the screen.

"I've been searching online. I didn't find anything that could help us, but I did find this news report from Arkansas," Sam said, scrolling down the page. "It's just outside Little Rock. Check this out." Sam read aloud. "Boy found safe after going missing for three days, claims an angel helped him find his way home."

Dean shrugged his shoulders, "So."

"So," Sam said. "So, who is the only angel we know that still roams the earth?"

Dean leaned forward and skimmed the article.

"The boy described the angel as twenty feet tall with big black wings and pretty eyes," Dean read aloud. He smirked. "That's adorable." He stood and went to the fridge for another beer, twisting off the cap as he sat back down on the sofa beside Sam.

"Shouldn't we investigate this?" Sam ventured.

"What for, the kid was saved," Dean said. "Good for Cas," Dean added, lifting his drink up in a toast.

Sam squared his shoulders and leaned back. "Okay, we have to talk about this."

Dean's gaze fell on the laptop screen. "Talk about what?" Dean said with a sneer. He lifted the bottle to his lips, and drank, though his eyes stayed on the screen.

"For one thing, you don't seem to have much of an appetite. You barely ate enough to feed a rabbit at dinner tonight," Sam said. "And you keep losing focus on anything that doesn't have to do with Cas."

Dean scoffed at the exaggeration. As Sam moved his laptop so that he could see the screen, Dean followed the motion.

"Whatever. There's nothing to discuss. I wasn't very hungry tonight." Dean sighed. "Bobby was right. We didn't find anything in his books and we're not going to find anything online. We should get back on the road." Getting up, Dean walked away, throwing back over his shoulder, "I'm off to bed. You can sleep on the sofa tonight. In the morning, we hit the road."

Dean flopped down on the bed, and yanked his flannel shirt off, tossing it aside. His own laptop sat on the bed where he'd left it. When he lifted the lid, it came out of hibernate and he had a browser open as soon as the 'connected to the network' message popped up. Dean typed the words 'angel sightings' in the search engine. The first hit was a site that posted links to supposed angel sightings around the US. He clicked a link and found the article Sam had shown him. He read the whole article this time, instead of just the good parts.

"What are you up to?" Dean muttered. He read the rest of the articles the site linked to and before he realized it, over an hour had passed. Dean leaned back and stretched, yawning. He closed the lid of his laptop and set it down on the nightstand beside the bed, yanking the bedcovers aside, as he stood to pull his t-shirt off. When he dropped onto the bed, he sprawled across the cool sheets. The soft pillow felt good against his cheek. Dean savored the moment, knowing the next pillow he rested his head on would be in some cheap motel. He rubbed against the sheets and grinned when his dick started to get hard.

Rolling onto his back, Dean lazily unbuttoned his jeans, brushing a hand against the hardness that bulged in his pants. The thought of Castiel out there, saving people, excited Dean, and filled him with pride.

The flutter of wings filled the room, overshadowing all other thoughts. Dean opened his eyes a slit and saw Castiel standing in front of him, arms to his side, lust in his eyes. Dean licked his lips and unzipped his pants. The dark shadows of wings danced behind Castiel, and Dean felt his dick jump in his briefs. He tugged his jeans open and lifted his ass off the bed to push them down to his thighs. When he cupped his erection, Castiel nodded and licked his lips.

"I thought you were going to stay away," Dean whispered as he fondled himself.

Castiel watched with clenched jaw and tight fists at his side. Dean shoved his hand down his briefs and pulled his hard cock out, stroking the silky length. His heart was pounding in his chest, and he could feel the pulse in his cock flutter with each stroke. He wanted to watch Castiel watching him, but the pleasure was so overwhelming that Dean closed his eyes for just a moment. He jerked himself harder with each stroke, bucking his hips up in the air.

"I am," Castiel said. The words barely a whisper, faded almost before they reached Dean's ears.

Dean opened his eyes and caught Castiel's gaze. At the first pulse of his cock, Dean moaned aloud. He wanted his audience to know how good this felt. He wanted Castiel to know that he was the one who made Dean this hard and made Dean hunger for something more than just surviving.

Castiel took a step closer to the bed, and Dean's breath hitched at the thought of his raised hands touching him. That alone was enough to push him over the edge. The orgasm hit him like a freight train, and Dean squeezed his eyes shut, riding the wave of pleasure, stroking himself with each pulse until he was too spent to continue. Dean loosened his grip on his now limp cock and relaxed with a lazy smile on his face. When he opened his eyes, he saw that Castiel was still in the room.

"I should go," Castiel said without conviction. His gaze focused on Dean's bare chest, Dean watched as the eyes drank in the view. He felt a tingle radiate from the handprint on his shoulder, through the rest of his body. When Castiel reached out toward him, Dean leaned forward and extended his hand. Moments before their fingers grazed, Castiel vanished in a flash of light.

Dean sat up with a start. The room was dark and he lay on top of the sheets, his jeans unbuttoned and spread open.

"Damn," Dean muttered and touched the damp sticky mess on his belly, wondering if it had all been a dream.

* * *

Dean poured the line of salt along the windowsill and rushed to the doorway to pour another line across it. Just outside of the small bungalow in the middle of nowhere, the ghost of Jesse Holt flowed from a half-formed body to wisps of ephemeral smoke. Dean watched as he smiled and then vanished before forming right up against the glass with his hands pressed to the panes. Dean jumped back and cocked his shotgun, ready to fire if the spirit somehow managed to make it past the protective line of salt.

They'd been back on the road for a month. Despite the ghost trying to kill him, Dean was glad to be out hunting again. The distraction was just what he needed to take his mind off other things.

"Come on, Sammy," Dean muttered. Sam was out trying to find the severed hand that the family of the deceased had thought to keep as a creepy souvenir.

Dean glanced down and watched as something invisible broke the line of salt. He backed away from the doorway, a jolt of fear coursing through him.

"That's not good," he muttered. He yanked his cell phone out and speed-dialed Sam's number. He didn't even give Sam a chance to say anything when he answered. "Make it quick! There's something on my end trying to get me killed." Dean eyed the broken line of salt. "Something other than our friendly neighborhood Casper."

"I'm trying, but there are endless mazes in these tunnels," Sam said.

Dean heard a faint crash and a grunt on the other end of the line.

"Sam," Dean called into the phone. The line of salt blew across the floor as if from some gust of wind, which wasn't possible because there wasn't even a breeze in the room. The door flung open, slammed against the wall, and flapped back and forth. Dean closed the cell phone and stuffed it back in his pocket. "Oh, hell."

A figure of a man formed in the doorway. His old clothes hung from him in rags, and he had a wicked grin on his face. Dean fired his gun, blasting the apparition square in the chest. It dissipated immediately.

"Come on, come on," Dean muttered. The ghost reformed almost as quickly as Dean dispatched him. Each time he shot the man, he would reappear within seconds. Dean beat a hasty retreat deeper into the old house until there was nowhere left to go. His back up against a solid wall, he fired his last shell. This time the ghost reformed almost instantly. Dean slid down the wall until his ass hit the concrete floor, the ghost hovering over him, reaching out to touch him. Just before he made contact, the specter caught fire and burned up from foot to head.

Dean breathed a heavy sigh of relief and stood, yanking his phone out to dial Sam. The sound of clapping stopped him. Dean looked up to find a figure in shadow just at the entrance to the room.

"Great job, bro," a familiar voice said.

Dean narrowed his eyes when the angel Gabriel stepped from the shadows.

"Did you do this?" he said, ready to lunge forward when he felt the urge to strangle the angel on the spot.

"Nope," Gabriel said with a shake of his head. He sauntered closer to Dean, and Dean's finger twitched to let loose a blast from his shotgun. The explosion of the weapon in such close quarters filled the room and through the smoke, Dean saw that he hadn't injured Gabriel, but he'd torn a ragged hole through his clothes to expose his bare chest.

"Sorry," Dean said with a smirk on his face. He'd had one last shell after all. "I thought it was empty."

"Now that was not nice," Gabriel said, looking down at his smoking chest. He poked a finger through the fabric and sneered at Dean. "I picked this ensemble out just for this occasion."

"I thought all you douches went back to heaven," Dean said, shouldering his shotgun. His phone rang and he glanced down to see that it was Sam calling, probably to check up on him. Dean flipped the phone open and placed it to his ear. He watched as Gabriel restored the damaged clothes to new, and then turned his back on the irate angel.

"Are you kidding?" Gabriel said, ignoring the fact that Dean had turned his back on him and was talking into his phone.

Dean let Sam know that he was okay and that they had an uninvited guest. When he turned around again, he was no longer in the house. He was in the motel room they were staying at and Sam stood a few feet from him, covered in dirt and looking decidedly confused.

Gabriel lay in a casual sprawled across one of the beds, munching on a chocolate bar.

"You," Sam said when he saw the angel. He moved to rush forward, but stopped when Dean grabbed hold of his arm.

"Don't waste your breath," Dean said, setting his shotgun down on the table and removing his jacket.

"Hi, Sammy," Gabriel said with a wave of his hand.

"What do you want?" Sam growled. It wasn't that Gabriel was Dean's favorite angel, but the anger in his brother's eyes surprised Dean.

"Well," Gabriel said, jumping up from the bed and wrapping his arm around Dean's shoulders. "I was here to help you boys out, but..." Dean shrugged him off and pushed him away, a false expression of hurt on Gabriel's face, "But genius here had to go off on me."

Dean moved away from Gabriel to stand beside Sam. "We don't need your help on a hunt," he said with a sneer.

Gabriel repeated Dean's words in a mocking tone and made a talking hand gesture. "I'm not talking about the hunt, doofus," he said, crossing his arms and lifting his chin in the air. "I'm talking about your _other_ problem."

Dean waited for Gabriel to elaborate. The silence went on a few more beats before Dean grew impatient. He looked to Sam and sighed knowing he'd regret this. "Okay, I'll bite. What problem?"

"Hello! Cupid, stupid," Gabriel said with a derisive tone. "I know about your hankering for a certain rebel angel. Not that I get it. I mean, he is kind of cute in his own way, but still..."

Dean cleared his throat, looking away from Gabriel. Of course, Gabriel would have heard about it and couldn't resist coming down from the clouds to mock.

"How could you help?" Sam spoke up. "We were told that it's irreversible."

"Excuse me," Gabriel said, sauntering over to Sam and rolling his eyes at him. "Like anything is beyond me." He pointed to himself and huffed impatiently.

"Then why don't you undo it?" Dean said. He narrowed his eyes at Gabriel and walked right up to him until they were chest to chest.

With a snap of the angel's fingers, Dean and Sam found themselves transported to another location. This time, it was dark and dank and the stench of earth and rot surrounded them. They stood in a large, shallow hole in the ground and firelight danced in the air. They turned to find a group of chanting robed figures around a bonfire, just a few feet away from them.

"You have got to be joking," Dean said. He quickly surveyed the situation and saw that there were no weapons of any kind nearby.

One of the figures turned around at the sound of Dean's voice, and they could see the black eyes in the firelight. All the robed figures were demons.

"Run!" Sam shouted. They both scrambled out of the shallow hole and ran away from the demon possessed people. Dean turned his head just enough to see that the figures had given chase, and then tripped over a root. He fell sprawling to the ground face first. Two of the demons caught him, and yanked him to his feet.

"Winchester." One of the demons snarled the name as if it was a curse word. He locked an arm across Dean's throat and choked him. Dean clawed at the arm, struggling for air, then suddenly, the arm pulled away from him, and Dean heard the sounds of a struggle behind him. He turned around to find Castiel holding the demon by the collar. Castiel pushed Dean aside and shook the demon as if he was a rag doll. Dean scrambled backwards, and searched the area for Sam, but his brother had vanished. He threw his arm up to block the flash of brilliant light that filled the air as Castiel burned the demon from the man, even while Castiel had his free hand up, the other demon caught in his invisible grasp.

"Did you not get my message?" Castiel thundered. "No harm is to come to Dean Winchester." His voice boomed through the air and the closest demon covered his ears, bending over in agony. Castiel twisted his hand and Dean watched in stunned silence as the man exploded, chunks of flesh flying everywhere. Dean covered his face too late as some of those chunks splattered against him.

"Cas," Dean called out, but he was ignored as Castiel converged on another demon, trapping her in his clutches. He placed a hand to her forehead and burned her, dropping the now empty husk to the ground.

The rest of the demons abandoned their bodies, and Dean watched as black smoke swarmed away from them, and disappeared into the darkness.

Castiel turned to face Dean. "Dean." Castiel offered Dean a hand and helped him stand, pulling Dean into his arms to crush his lips to Dean's. It was futile to try to push Castiel away from him, so Dean gave in and wrapped an arm around Castiel's waist, his heart still racing from the encounter with the demons. He thrust his tongue past Castiel's hungry lips and deepened the kiss.

The sound of clapping filled the air, and Dean reluctantly broke the kiss. They turned together to find Gabriel standing a few feet from them, a smile on his face.

"Awe, isn't that so cute," Gabriel said. He nudged a body part with his toe and made a face of disgust. "You make such an adorable couple."

"This isn't funny," Dean said. "Where's my brother?"

"Sam is safe back at the motel room," Castiel said. He placed a soft kiss on Dean's bottom lip and nuzzled Dean's cheek. Dean reached up and caressed Castiel, a growl building in his throat.

Dean pushed the thoughts of what he wanted to do to Castiel from his mind, and reluctantly pulled himself away from Castiel. He needed to think. He couldn't force Gabriel to undo Cupid's spell and he realized that their time apart had only intensified his feelings for Castiel. The longer they touched, the more he wanted him, and the calmer he felt, but it was taking every ounce of his control not to rip his and Castiel's clothes off.

Dean looked down at their joined hands, realizing that this one point of contact alone was having a calming effect on him. He didn't want to let go and, if he had it his way, they would stay together forever. Was this just Cupid's spell or was this how he really felt?

"Nope, knucklehead," Gabriel said, tapping a finger on his own forehead. "This is how you feel, only magnified tenfold." He waved his arms in a flourish. "And for my brother, it's a million-fold." Gabriel vanished from in front of them and moments later he was between them, his arms slung over their shoulders, forcing them to break apart. Dean's fingers twitched and he could already feel the urge to grab Castiel's hand again.

"You have proved your point," Castiel said with a hint of frustration in his voice.

"Yes, I have," said Gabriel, shaking them both. "Now you know what you have to do, brother."

Castiel sighed and nodded.

Gabriel slapped them both on the back. "You are the luckiest SOB in the universe, Dean Winchester," he said. "Heaven gave you permission to boink an angel." He backed away and twirled his finger at them. "This should be hi-lar-i-ous," he said, drawing out each syllable of the last word.

Dean's eyes went wide at the mischievous look in Gabriel's eyes. He rushed forward, even knowing it was fruitless to try to stop him. Gabriel snapped his fingers and, once again, Dean's surroundings changed.

Dean pulled out his cell phone and dialed Sam, anxious to make sure his brother was okay. When Sam picked up the other end, Dean could hear music in the background.

"Dean, where are you?" The worry in Sam's voice was obvious.

"I don't really know," Dean said, turning to find Castiel standing behind him. Soft lighting replaced the darkness, and Dean eyed the huge heart-shaped bed in the center of the room they now stood in. "Are you okay?" On the nightstand beside the bed sat dozens of bottles of lubricant and packets of condoms.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm back at the motel with Gabriel," Sam whispered. Dean could hear a giggle in the background on Sam's end. He turned his back to Castiel, who stood with eyes fixed on the bed, and quickly explained to Sam what had happened to him.

There was a long pause on the other end. Dean eyed Castiel, licking his lips when Castiel removed his trench coat to set it down on one of the elaborately overstuffed chairs. Dean looked away, realizing that he was already losing his concentration. Every fiber of his being wanted to watch Castiel, but he needed to shake this off or he'd never get through the conversation.

"Maybe this is for the best," Sam finally said. "We already tried to keep you apart." Dean could practically imagine Sam shrugging his shoulders. "Maybe if you just get it over with..."

"What?" Dean said. He peeked over his shoulder and swallowed the lump forming in his throat when he saw that Castiel had removed his jacket and was starting to unbutton his dress shirt.

"I can no longer resist," Castiel said as he converged on Dean. He took the cell phone from Dean and placed it to his own ear. "Good night, Sam. I promise not to hurt him." Castiel slammed the phone shut and tossed it aside, his intense gaze locked on Dean.

"We should probably make some ground rules," Dean said, thinking there was obviously no going back. Castiel shook his head and took Dean's hand in his, and then Dean realized that he didn't care. He was where he wanted to be. He grabbed hold of Castiel's tie and pulled him closer, mashing their lips together.

They moved to the bed and tore at each other's clothes until they were both shirtless and breathing hard. Dean broke the kiss, and looked into Castiel's deep blue eyes. His whole body felt alive, as if he'd never known what true desire meant until that very second.

Castiel cupped Dean's face in his hands and kissed him. "I heard an expression that suits this moment," Castiel said between kisses. "I am going to rock your world."

Dean bit down on Castiel's bottom lip and fondled the hardness growing in Castiel's pants, giving it a firm squeeze. "Good," Dean said, pushing Castiel down onto the bed and climbing on top of him. He straddled Castiel's hips and pinned his arms against the bed. Their mouths met in a long, hard wet kiss, and Dean humped against Castiel's willing, pliant body. Dean felt a thrill course through him when he discovered that he could make Castiel moan with pleasure by rubbing against his hard cock.

Castiel broke the kiss, and watching Dean's eyes for a moment. He opened his mouth to speak.

Dean placed a finger against Castiel's parted lips. "If you're about to say what I think you're going to say..." Dean said. He kissed Castiel long and hard."...don't."

Dean rolled off Castiel and pushed him aside in order to remove his jeans. Castiel watched every movement as Dean unbuttoned and unzipped. Dean slowed, wanting to tease Castiel with deliberate leisurely motions. They had plenty of time. Dean eased his jeans past his hips, lifting his ass off the bed. Obviously impatient, Castiel reached out and yanked the rest of Dean's clothes from him. He removed his own clothes in one swift angelic wave, and Dean's cock jumped when he saw Castiel's naked body for the first time. He'd never thought in his wildest dreams that he would ever find a man attractive, but then so much had changed in Dean's life the past few years.

Dean slid across the silk sheets and their mouths met again in a hungry kiss. Castiel gripped Dean's neck in one hand and placed his other hand on the mark he'd left on Dean's shoulder when he'd pulled Dean from Hell, claiming him.

Dean shuddered at the feel of Castiel's naked body against his. He ran his hands over Castiel's hairless chest and down his side until he reached a soft bare ass cheek, cupping the flesh. Dean squeezed the cheek in his hand, and Castiel's cock jerked against Dean's belly. Castiel draped his leg over Dean's hip and humped against him, rubbing their cocks together. Dean speared his tongue deep into Castiel's warm, wet mouth and moaned his pleasure.

Dean rolled them until Castiel lay on top of him. He reached down and gripped their cocks in his hand, stroking them together, skin on skin. Castiel shuddered and sat up, straddling Dean.

"I can no longer hold back," Castiel said.

"Then don't," Dean said, urging Castiel down to kiss him. When Dean bit down on Castiel's bottom lip, a flutter of wings filled the room. Dean could see the dark shapes out of the corner of his eyes and he stroked Castiel's erection faster. With each stroke, the shapes grew behind Castiel's shoulders. Dean devoured Castiel's mouth, and Castiel caressed Dean's cheek with one hand, his other hand still on the handprint.

Dean closed his eyes and drank in each caress, his body trembling with anticipation. He reached out for a condom and the nearest bottle of lubricant, tearing the wrapper open and slipping the condom on. Dean slathered lube on his cock and took a deep breath when Castiel abruptly lowered himself onto Dean, engulfing him in his silky, tight heat, Castiel's body betraying no evidence of pain at the lack of preparation. Dean shuddered, breathless, and gripped Castiel's hips with his hands, his fingers digging into soft skin.

"So tight," Dean shuddered. He'd be would be lucky if he lasted more than a few minutes. Dean took a deep breath and nodded, urging Castiel to move. They kissed wet and open-mouthed while Castiel rode him and Dean stroked Castiel's hard cock from root to tip with his lube-slicked hand, tightening his grip with each caress.

Buried deep in Castiel, Dean reached his climax, his cock pulsing. Dean bit down on Castiel's shoulder, stifling his cries. He looked up at the darkness above them, seeing for the first time the intricate details of the feathers. They weren't black at all. They were white with dark shadows between each long, fragile looking feather. A delicate piece of fluff broke away from Castiel's wings, fluttering through the air and landing on Dean's cheek like a soft kiss.

Dean lay back and watched the look in Castiel's eyes change as he fell over the edge into climax, wide-eyed with wonder. Gripping Castiel tighter in his hand, Dean stroked him through each pulse of his cock. He thought he felt the ground shake beneath him, but decided that it must have been his overactive imagination.

The darkness above them faded, and Castiel tucked the wings back wherever it was that he kept them. Both of them spent, they collapsed to the bed. Castiel kept a possessive hand on Dean's shoulder and Dean turned a lazy smile on him. Over come with lethargy, Dean started to drift to sleep until he realized, as he watched Castiel's eyes fall shut, that he hadn't touched the angel's wings, and then he remembered. He reached up and found the piece of fluff that clung to his cheek. He pinched it between his fingers and gently blew on the gossamer bit. It drifted above them, lazily hovering in the air. Dean smiled and watched as it floated away to disappear over the edge of the bed. He wanted to say something, but realized that words would only shatter the perfect the silence.

A soft smile played across Castiel's lips, and as though he'd read Dean's mind, he held up a pure white feather, perfect in every detail. Dean reached out and ran a finger along the silken edge, marveling as he realized that he would never be as content with anyone else.

He'd chosen the best.

End


End file.
